A Diamond in the Rough
by MoonSerenity
Summary: What would happen if things weren't as they seem...? A look into the lives of the Sailor Moon characters if things were different.
1. And It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Sailor Moon. I just write the fan fiction.  
  
A/N: This is just an idea a friend and I shared once a while ago. The plot is taken from the TV show, the manga, and our insane childhood imaginations. We asked the question: What would happen if the entire story was different? If Usagi wasn't who she seemed to be? Well, here was our answer. Oh! And the names are different in the beginning, but are close enough to the originals that you should be able to tell who is who. Anyway enjoy! Please read and respond so I'll know if I should continue to add chapters.  
  
Chapter 1: And it starts…  
  
The Princess looked at her mother as if she was crazy. She just couldn't believe the Queen could act so nonchalant about what she was asking of her daughter. "It's just a small little task, Corinna," she said, "Besides, as soon as you accomplish this task, there will be even more time for shopping and outings with Kenion."   
  
The Princess sighed and nodded her head slowly, "Only if it will please you, Mother," she said, curtseying softly. With that, she snapped her fingers and vanished into thin air, off to accomplish the gruesome task her mother had given her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Corinna had always known this day would come. The day when she would be forced to teleport herself to the Kingdom of Mars to dispose of everyone there, but especially Queen Victoria and her daughter, Reia. She sighed but shrugged her shoulders as she appeared in the palace.   
  
She was planning to nonchalantly survey her prey, but several of the palace guards noticed her sudden appearance and raced towards her, weapons in hand, ready to attack. Corinna stifled a yawn and with one hand, sent a large, black beam of light towards the guards, sending them flying against the farthest wall, causing a sound close to a sonic boom. This sound, in turn, sent another troupe of guards running towards the princess, who quickly disposed of them in the same way.  
  
"So much for surveying the situation…" Corinna thought to herself as she vanished into thin air again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Reia looked up from her book when she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere in the east wing of the palace. "What on earth was that?" she asked her pet raven, Phoebe. The bird just stared back at her, as if something else was occupying its mind at the moment. She swiftly closed her book, using the noise as an excuse to cut her studying short. "Come on, Phoebe," she said, running towards the east wing, "Let's go figure out what's going on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Corinna paced angrily in her chambers back in her own palace. "I was a fool to think that I could go there and blend in. Anyone could tell by looking at me that I am not from the Martian Kingdom." It was true. Corinna looked nothing like the typical Martian citizen. She had long, flowing blonde hair that was pulled back with two diamond barrettes on each side, giving her facial features a soft look. Her eyes were a shining sapphire blue, and her nose tiny and finely chiseled. Her dress was a silver gown with a diamond "V" shaped belt hanging from her waist.   
  
Princess Reia, of the Martian Kingdom, was the epitome of what most Martian citizens looked like. Her hair long flowing raven hair fell below her waist, and her bangs were kept out of her eyes with a red headband. Her eyes were of violet hue and possessed the rare quality of innocence. Her gown was red, with an empire-style waistline, and a violet ribbon tied in the back.  
  
Corinna frowned to herself as she thought about how she failed in her promise to her Mother. Just then, a brilliantly dressed general of the Queen, burst into the Princess' chambers. "Kenion!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to celebrate the end of the Kingdom of Mars with you, Corinna," he said, breaking out a bottle of the best champagne.   
  
"Yes, well, save the celebration for later," the Princess explained, "I didn't destroy the Martian Kingdom."  
  
"You…WHAT?!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Shutup, Kenion, and listen." Corinna proceeded to explain the entire set of events to him, to which he listened to patiently. After she was through, he stared at her for a long moment, which began to make Corinna feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well…" she said hesitantly, "…what do you think?"  
  
"I think," he replied solemnly, "that we will destroy Victoria and her brat when the time is right, and that time is drawing near." 


	2. The End of All We Knew

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Sailor Moon…x.x;;  
  
Chapter 2: The End of All We Knew…  
  
  
  
Princess Reia rode her black stallion, Damian, alongside her childhood friend, Erik. "So tell me what happened, Erik. How was she able to infiltrate our high security system?"  
  
"Princess," he said, stopping his horse and looking at her, "We haven't figured out yet how or why she was able to breach our security system. The most that we have gathered so far is that she somehow had the strength or the power to teleport herself inside the palace, so she wouldn't have to deal with the shield guarding the planet on the outside. It would normally drain the strength of any known enemy, but this woman seemed to be much stronger than anything we've ever encountered before. After she arrived in the palace, she was still strong enough to kill 5 of our strongest guards when they rushed to see what all the commotion was."  
  
Reia nodded slowly as she took in all that her friend was saying. She had a sneaking suspicion as to who this "mysterious woman" was, but wasn't about to voice those thoughts just yet. She'd check everything out first before pointing fingers.   
  
The two companions rode in silence back to the Palace where they would go their separate ways. Reia would go to the throne room to discuss the days events with her mother, Queen Victoria, while Erik would return to the barracks to drill his men in case another attack should occur.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to everyone in the Martian Kingdom, Kenion was also drilling his men for a surprise attack. Princess Corinna and the Queen watched him silently as he carefully instructed his men on what to do. "And if any of you should run into a problem, feel free to use any means available to you to get the job done. And I mean *ANY* means…We don't want to risk losing this battle as well." He gave a sidelong glance to the Princess and sighed quietly. He knew how hurt she would be by his comment, but for the sake of his men, and their morale, they would need to hear his harsh critique. The Princess turned to her mother, who shared her same features, and contemplated asking her mother for another chance to accomplish her task with their army as a last resort. After careful consideration, Corinna thought it would be better if she just left well enough alone. She'd show her mother that she would be able to destroy the Martian Princess on her own, without the help of Kenion and his armies.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was crisp, clean, and bright when a dark shadow overcame the palace on Mars. Reia rushed outside to see what was going on, when her mother ordered her to get back into the palace. "It's for your safety, Reia," her mother shouted over the orders being given to the Martian army. Reia quickly obeyed, but knew that she wouldn't stay inside for long. The princess was not one to go out quietly. No, she was more likely to go out with a bang.   
  
As she was running back into the palace, Erik caught up with her. "Reia!" he said, panting, slightly out of breath from the uphill run. "Reia, I wanted to give you something remember me by, in case I don't come back."  
  
"Erik, don't talk like that," Reia scolded, smiling slightly at the general. "This is going to be like all those other times when we had to defeat Corinna and her mother. They will shrink back to where they came from, and once again, our kingdom will be nothing but peaceful."  
  
"But…how did you know who was attacking us?" Erik asked, shocked and awed at the same time.  
  
"Simple. I recognized the look on my mother's face, and the tone in her voice from the times in the past. It's the same tone and look my mother used when we were at peace with Corinna and her mother. Remember that party we had that one autumn day to celebrate the 400th anniversary of my family's reign?" Erik nodded in response. "Well, you see, Corinna and I had been in a huge fight over something trivial, like what to wear," Reia said, concealing her lie nicely. She knew that she and Corinna had not been fighting over what to wear, but rather, who Erik would ask to dance first. But Erik didn't need to know that information. Not now. Not when he was hers to love and she was his. "Well, I got so mad at her that when I passed her, she was conveniently standing by an open window, and I just…pushed her out of it and into a thorny rosebush that was underneath outside." Ever since then, we haven't spoken. Anyway, that's how I knew who it was. My mother hasn't used that tone or given me that look since, and I already had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was when the first attack occurred. But anyway, you wanted to give me something?"  
  
"It can wait, Princess. Right now we have more…important things at hand," Erik said, turning to the quickly approaching army.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenion's men attacked the planet with brute and ruthless force. Nearly everyone and everything was quickly destroyed, except for Erik, Reia, and the Queen, who all stood firm on what was left of the palace steps.   
  
Kenion slowly marched with his army up to the three remaining Martians, with a smirk on his face. "So nice to see you all again. But it is a pity that it had to be under such…grave…circumstances." He quickly attacked and Erik jumped in front of the Queen to take the blast for her. He fell to the ground, while Reia watched the scene in slow motion. She didn't know how her legs managed it, but they carried her over to Erik's side and she knelt beside him, her head bent over him with her raven hair falling all around. "Don't leave me alone, Erik…" she whispered, but it was too late. The top general of the Martian army was dead.  
  
Victoria glared at Kenion. "You fight like a coward. You attack a man when he is not even prepared for battle. The least you could have done would have been was wait for him to be ready…"  
  
Kenion arched his eyebrow at the Queen then began to attack Reia when he saw Corinna out of the corner of his eye. "Leave her to me," she said, glaring at Reia. Kenion nodded, granting Corinna the revenge she so obviously wanted.  
  
With a single blast, Corinna watched as the Martian princess fell, finally glad she had accomplished what she had promised her mother. Victoria screamed as her daughter fell, knowing it was all over. With the last bit of her strength, she used her mind to teleport her daughter, general, and their court to another time and place, where they would be able to live the lives that had been cut short on Mars. Having no other reason to live, Victoria fell, her body fading away into oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenion and Corinna stood before the Queen, unsure of what would follow her praise. "I'm pleased you were finally able to get the job done right, Kenion," she smiled at her best general. "And Corinna," she continued, "well, at least you were able to do something right! But unfortunately, we should have destroyed Victoria first. Because we didn't, you will be sent to earth to destroy of who Reia will become. I can't take any risks to undo all that I have worked so hard for these past 10 centuries."   
  
Corinna stood there, staring dumbfounded at her mother. "You have got to be kidding, Mother! What about…" her voice trailed off as she looked over at Kenion.   
  
"You will be able to come back here and see Kenion anytime you want to, Corinna. But I need you to keep an eye on Reia to make sure she doesn't destroy everything we worked so hard to achieve. And I will give you a special communicator so you can talk to me as well. I will hear no arguments. This is what I have ordered, and so it shall be done."  
  
Corinna looked at her mother, and then at Kenion, and then back at her mother. "As you wish, mother." She quickly ran out of the room before either of them could see the tears falling down her face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenion looked at the Queen and quietly asked, "My Queen, must you have been so harsh with her?"  
  
"Yes, Kenion. She will replace me one day, and I must make sure she knows how to handle everything properly. You must make her understand that before she leaves, Kenion…"  
  
He bowed low, "As you wish, Queen Beryl." 


	3. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: Again, I still don't own the rights to Sailor Moon. *sigh*  
  
Chapter Three: Back to the Future  
  
Tsukino Usagi wailed to herself as she realized she was late for class. She quickly dressed and headed off to Juuban High School. In the middle of all the commotion, not only had she forgotten her lunch, but she also ran straight into a senior whom she had seen several times on campus. Seen is an understatement. Drooled over is more accurate.   
  
"Watch where you're going," the senior growled at her.  
  
"I--I'm sorry," she explained, "I was late for class, then I realized I forgot my lunch and now…"  
  
He cut her off. "And now you and I are both going to be late for class." The senior began to walk into the school, but Usagi caught up to him.   
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi," she said, sticking her hand out to introduce herself. He looked down at her skeptically. "Chiba Mamoru," he replied. He made no move to shake the girls' hand. Instead, he just walked into the school, with the little freshman trailing behind. "Do you need anything else?" His voice was sharp and cut straight through her.   
  
"No, I guess not," she said, turning, and headed towards her homeroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi thought to herself as she quietly ducked in a janitor's closet. "I knew it would be him as soon as I felt his energy. Hmph, seems that Victoria decided to make sure they all had different names, probably knowing we'd come looking for them. No matter," she smiled to herself, "if he is who I know he is, chances are he's friends with the reincarnated Reia."  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she got a call on a tiny communicator she kept in her subspace pocket. Oh, for the love of Metallia, she sighed. "What do you want?!" she screamed. Her mother's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"I know you met Erik today, Corinna, and he has this strange aura about him. Not the same one he had during the Martian Kingdom. We'll get to him, through his dreams. He is strong, and when he begins to have memories of his Princess, that is when we begin our work. For now, keep an eye on him and keep an eye out for Reia. I'm going to have Kenion do some research and see if there is an easier way to find this princess. But for now, blend in as much as you can, and find out anything and everything about Mamoru. Meanwhile, I'm going to try to lure Reia out of hiding…"  
  
Her daughter nodded her head. "I will do my best mother. And what do you mean 'lure her'?" When she got no reply, she quickly closed the communicator and mumbled to herself "Fucking bitch."  
  
"I heard that!" her mother's voice resounded in her head. "Yeah yeah," Usagi thought, "whatever." She emerged from the janitor's closet, thankful that no one had seen her do so. "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
She sighed and ran to homeroom, where she knew she would get the scolding of a lifetime.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the city, Hino Rei, was busy cleaning up the temple. "No good little fuckers," she mumbled to herself, referring to her grandfather's karate class. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain race through her body, and she instinctively knew what it was. She quickly ran to the scene to find this disgusting-looking, skeleton-like monster attack a bunch of innocent people. She stood there, mouth open, feeling helpless. Suddenly, one of the temple ravens flew and landed on her shoulder. "You know what to do" she heard in her head. She looked at the raven, "Phobos?" The raven seemed to nod at her.  
  
Out of nowhere, a red, star-shaped wand appeared in front of her. She grabbed it, and words escaped her that she never knew were in her vocabulary "Mars Star Power, MAKE-UP!!!" She was engulfed in a glowing red light, and when the light disappeared, she was wearing a white fuku with a short red skirt. On her hands she wore white gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. When she looked down, she noticed she was wearing red stilettos. On her forehead was a red jewel that sat in the center.   
  
Mars knew what to do, and she was prepared to fight this monster to the death. She shot a blast of fire from her hands that sent the monster flying. The skeleton creature hit a nearby wall and disintegrated. Before the crowd could approach her, Mars took off running, the raven following close behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked down at her hands as she realized that she possessed an even greater power then the Temple spirits even gave her. She didn't know what had happened, all she knew was that she had a talking raven, and a great power. Then her memories came flooding back to her.   
  
A beautiful palace lined with trees and rose bushes. A black stallion that would only let her ride him. A general of an army who had loved her dearly. And a blonde haired princess who had destroyed all she knew.  
  
Rei shook her head as she let the memories fade back to where they came from. "I must be going crazy," she thought to herself, "this is all one bad dream. I'll wake up, and everything will be back to how it was before. Yeah, that's it…" Rei quickly ran inside the temple and into her room to go to sleep and make the dream end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi got another call from her mother in the middle of her English class. The beeping of the communicator waiting her to open it grew faster and louder with each passing minute. Her teacher, Haruna-sensai, approached her desk and glared down at her. Usagi then found herself being thrown out of the class and into the hallway, where she was finally able to ask what in the blue hell her mother wanted.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" But it wasn't the Queen as Usagi expected. It was instead Kenion, who was laughing hysterically at her earth disguise. "Your hair…Princess…is the funni…est thing. It looks like a…pair of…meatballs!!!" She gritted her teeth as she replied curtly to her lover.   
  
"Don't you have something important to tell me besides how ridiculous my hair looks?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Beryl wants you to know that she has found Reia and that she is beginning to remember things. Slowly, of course, but memories none the less. At any rate, we're going to erase Reia's mind, who here is known as Hino Rei of the Hikawa Shrine, and then you will be responsible for restoring the memories that the Queen wants her to remember. We will also do the same with Mamoru, only slightly different. But right now, you're main concern is making friends with Hino Rei, and helping her to remember what we want her to."  
  
Usagi nodded her head in response. "I will do my best." On the screen, she saw Kenion's smile. How she longed to see him again. But at the moment, she had a mission to accomplish. She would not fail as she had done the last time. This time around, Corinna, alias Tsukino Usagi, will give Hino Rei the memories that only the Dark Kingdom wanted her to have, false or not. But first, she had to find this Hikawa Shrine.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. I know it may seem confusing at first, but I promise that as the story unfolds, everything will become even more clearer. Please R/R so that I can know what you guys are thinking, and tweak the story from those comments. Thanks ^.^! 


End file.
